Sweet Nothing
by MeatAngel
Summary: Zero Kiryu was leading a fairly good life. That is, until he started to lust for blood and attacked the girl he loved. Now, all he has to link him to his past is a whole lot of bloodlust and a silver-haired girl who says she has answers.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOUGE**

_She turned around and looked at him with a sad smile on her face._

_ "I'm sorry, Zero." She started to come closer. _

_ "Stop it! You can't do this! I'll never forgive you if you do!" he screamed._

_ "I'm doing this only because I care about you. I'm sorry Zero, but the only way you will ever be able to be truly happy is if I'm erased from your memories." She put her hand on his forehead and he blacked out._

_**Two Years Later…**_

He smiled to himself as he walked home. Sayori was probably waiting for him. Hopefully, he'd be able to pop the question today. And hopefully, she'd say yes.

"Well _someone_ looks happy today. Zero turned and saw his friend, Kaito talking to him. He shrugged.

"Sayori's probably waiting for you, huh? Planning to ask her soon?" Zero looked down. He shouldn't tell Kaito. He'd rub salt in his wound if Sayori ended up saying no.

"What about your teaching job?" Zero asked

"It's going good."

"What school was it again?" Kaito's face turned pale and he was about to say something, but his phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, alright. I'll be there in a few minutes." He turned off his phone.

"I'll see you later. Something came up at work."

"Alright."

Zero continued to walk toward home. He stopped in front of his house when he saw a girl with short lavender-silver hair. Her eyes were sharp.

"Who are you?" he put his hand in his pocket and on his gun.

She looked at him with cold and unfeeling eyes.

"No need to get so defensive. I mean you no harm. I just came to say that I didn't think that after all that's happened, you'd just forget it all so easily." She said.

"What are you trying to say?" His mouth went dry. A part of him felt that he should know this girl.

"Were you two really meant to end your relationship in such a tragic way?"

"Zero? Is that you?" Sayori's soft voice called. The girl disappeared. Sayori headed toward him.

"Gosh, what are you doing out here? It's freezing cold!" she took his hand and led him toward the house.

Soon, Sayori had turned on the fireplace and sat Zero on the sofa with a blanket and pillow.

"So, how was your day?" she asked, sipping some hot chocolate. Zero shrugged.

"It was work." Sayori looked at him and smiled. She looked so pretty, and so vulnerable. He reached out and pulled her nearer to him.

"What's wrong Zero?" he wasn't usually this clingy. He shook his head. His hands shook as he took the ring out of his pocket.

He took a breath.

"Sayori." She looked up at him.

"I- I'm not sure how I'm supposed to word this out. I can't really explain it, but I want to be with you forever. So, will you marry me?" He held the ring out.

It was only for a moment that her eyes were filled with unimaginable happiness. They then filled with utter guilt.

"I'm sorry." She looked down. He was shocked. She said no?

"I just can't. Don't get me wrong Zero, I love you. So much that you couldn't even begin to guess how much. But I just can't marry you." His expression softened.

"I'll sleep in the guestroom tonight." She nearly ran up the stairs.

As soon as he was sure that she was gone, he buried his face in his hands. A tear slipped down his cheek. Why was he being so weak?

Suddenly, he felt himself lusting for….blood. Without thinking, he ran toward the guestroom. Sayori was sound asleep in bed. He pinned her down and put his face near her neck. His fangs pierced through her skin. She woke up panicked.

brown hair. Whenever he thought of her, his heart felt old wounds open up and a dull pain filled him. It was similar to what he felt when he saw Sayori, but one thing was missing. Happiness.

When he felt the lust disappear, realization of what he had done hit him. He looked down at Sayori, who looked just as scared as he was. But there was something else that filled her eyes. She looked….sad.

He jerked back and shivered uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry!"

Sayori got up and a sad smile was on her face.

"It's alright, Zero." She touched his face gently.

"No!" he yelled.

"I can't do this again!" he jumped out the window and stared to run. _He_ didn't even know what he had meant by "again".

"Well. I didn't expect you to lose your composure so quickly, Zero Kiryu." The girl from before had come back.

"Who are you?" he asked breathlessly.

"Is that really what you want to know?" she swiftly jumped down from the tree on which she had been standing.

"I think that what you really want to know is who _you_ are."

His cold lilac eyes glared at her.

"How could _you_ possibly answer that question?"

"I can. But you'll have to follow me first. And know this Kiryu; if you don't do _exactly_ as I say, there will be severe consequences."

He nodded and they made their way through the snowy woods.


	2. Chapter 2

Sayori sat on her bed, shocked at what had just happened. Zero had just….snapped. But why? Hadn't Yuki sealed his memories?

She covered her face with her hands. Her bottom lip trembled. It had been wonderful while it lasted. She never expected Zero to fall in love with _her_, of all people. From the beginning, she had known that he would eventually remember that she wasn't really the one. She knew she had to be ready for him to remember Yuki at any moment. But now that it had happened, it felt like her heart was breaking into millions of pieces.

"Zero…" tears streamed down her face.

"We've arrived." He looked up at the mansion which brought back nostalgic feelings. He had definitely seen this place before.  
"Follow me." The girl said.

"Why am I here? How will this help me remember?"

His question was answered when she opened the door. Inside, he saw a girl with brown hair and large red eyes.

The one from his memories.

Yuki.

He stood there, shocked. All the memories came back to him. How could he forget the girl with whom he'd spent his best moments?

"Hello, Zero." She smiled. He wanted to tell her that he had missed her. That he had been lonely without her. That he wanted to be with her and no one else.

But he couldn't lie to her, or to himself.

Thoughts of Sayori filled his mind. What was she doing? Was she okay? Did she…miss him?

"I'm sorry Zero." Yuki said.

"But it never would've worked out with us. I know you really loved me. But I couldn't return those feelings no matter how hard I tried. I-"she gulped.

"I love Kaname." Zero felt his expression soften.

"I know." He said softly. Yuki looked up at him, eyes wide. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted when someone knocked the door. Kaname abruptly entered. He smiled at Yuki but his face froze when he saw Zero.

"His memories came back." The girl explained. Kaname nodded and looked at Zero.

"The only one I pity in this situation is Sayori." He said. Zero's eyes widened. How did Kaname know?

"What does Yori have to do with any of this?" Yuki asked.

"Nothing." Zero said.

"Well, Zero Kiryu, as much as I hate to admit it, I'm glad you're back. We need you here for Yuki's and my sake." Why would _Kaname_ need him?

Kaname took a breath.

"Rido is taking over my body."


	3. Chapter 3

_Her smile, her warmth. That was all he could think about. His sweet, sweet Sayori. She was so far away. No matter how hard he tried to reach her, she wouldn't look back. _

_ "Sayori! Please don't go! I love you!" he shouted. But she wouldn't turn around. _

He woke up in cold sweat. Had he screamed aloud? He turned to one side. She was the only one on his mind. It was strange. He hadn't even thought about Yuki this much. He wished Sayori was there. She would probably soothe him and tell him everything was alright. She'd make everything better…

_**Two Years Ago**_

He was on patrol on Cross Academy grounds at night. Again, he was alone. He couldn't help but feel that _someone_ was supposed to be patrolling with him, but he brushed the feeling away.

Rain poured down and everyone rushed to get back to their dorms. All except one girl, who seemed too lost in a book to notice anything going on around her. He observed her for a while. That was the reason he saw the group of people running past her and tripping her in the process. It would have been a hard fall, but Zero had gotten there just in time to save her.

"Oof!" she landed in his arms. She looked up and saw Zero, who was dripping wet and holding her now soaked book. He inspected the cover. Romance novel. Typical.

"Here's your book." He handed it to her. Speechless, she l=stupidly looked at him for a second. Then, she came back to Earth and took her book from his hand.

"Err, thank you." she smiled. Almost a reflex, Zero smiled back. What was wrong with him? He never smiled!

The girl put the book in her bag and looked at him one last time.

"See you around." And she continued on her way.

**Back to the present….**

"Zero!' he heard a voice whisper. He opened his eyes and saw Yuki standing over him. He looked at her questioningly.

"Can you take a walk with me?" Did vampires usually wake up at the crack of dawn to take walks?

Grunting, he got up and brushed himself off. Yuki opened the porch door and jumped from the balcony.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Zero whisper-shouted. He looked down to see that Yuki had landed on her feet.

She gestured for him to follow and he gulped. He vaguely remembered doing something like this in the past. Only vaguely.

He mustered up the courage and jumped.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everybody! I appreciate it if you read all the way to this chapter! To say thank you, if you read this and leave a review, you can send me a PM or just leave a request it in a review. You can ask me to write a fan fiction for ANY VAMPIRE KNIGHT COUPLE THAT YOU WANT! Even if it's not an actual couple from the anime or manga, I will do my best to write it. If you want it to be based on a specific song, I'll do it for you. I love all my awesomely epic readers from the bottom of my heart. This has been MeatAngel. Oh yeah, I CANNOT and I repeat CANNOT do Yaoi/Yuri.**

He threw his things down in his bed and plopped onto it. Today, he had gone back to the hunter's association, which had been tiring. He vaguely remembered being there and was surprised when he saw Kaito there. It hadn't taken him very long to remember how to have a good aim.

His thoughts of his day were interrupted when there was a knock at his door. It was Yuki.

"I have a carriage waiting for you outside." She whispered. He looked at her.

"For what?" he asked, clearly confused. She looked around as if to make sure no one was around.

"To see Yori-chan." She whispered. His eyes widened. He never would've imagined that his first love would help him reunite with Sayori.

"But-but why?" he spluttered. Yuki only smiled.

"I was never able to make you happy before, but now I feel like I can do that." She said. Suddenly, they heard a crashing noise. What was going on?

Seiren hurried inside with a panicked expression, which shocked both Yuki and Zero. Seiren was never surprised.

"K-Kaname-sama…" she fell to the floor, blood flowing from her neck. Yuki's expression turned into one of horror. Footsteps pounded on the wood floors. Kaname stood in the doorway. But he wasn't quite…Kaname. His eyes were two different colors, red and gray. They were filled with bloodlust. He looked around the room and his eyes landed on Yuki. The corners of his mouth turned up and formed a smile.

"You look more and more like Juri with every passing day." He sneered. Zero angrily stood in front of Yuki. Kaname-Rido-only smiled and came closer. He put his hand on Zero's forehead and everything went black.

"He's waking up." A dull voice said. Zero opened his eyes and saw a familiar man with gray eyes and maroon hair. A woman with doll-like features stood alongside him.

"That's good." A woman with long pink-blonde hair said. Another man with orange fire-like hair stood next to her.

"Welcome back, Zero-kun." The maroon-haired boy said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Who are you people?" Zero rubbed his forehead.

"We're your _friends _Zero." The picture of innocence stepped out from the shadows. Her soft eyes looked at him with kindness. Her kind features were directing positive emotions toward him. But there was something in her voice. Something that sent shivers down his spine.

She could see that what she said didn't ring a bell.

"This is Ruka." She pointed to the girl with pink-blonde hair.

"Rima and Senri." The maroon-haired boy nodded as well as the girl with pigtails.

"This is Akatsuki." She gestured to the boy with orange, wild hair. She then pointed to herself.

"And I'm Maria." A vague memory of a girl running to him and hugging him came to his mind. She was yelling Ichiru's name.

"What happened to Ichiru?" he asked. Maria looked down and her bottom lip trembled. She took a breath.

"Ichiru died. A long time ago." Ruka patted her back sympathetically. Everyone was silent for a moment. The silence was broken by moaning noises.

"Seiren!" Maria ran to her side. Seiren attempted to get up, but she winced.

"Don't strain yourself." Ruka said, rushing to her side as well. Zero looked up at the ceiling, wondering how long he was going to be there.

(*)

"Oh, don't look so _angry." _Rido smiled at Yuki. Yuki glared at him.

"You know, Juri used to glare at me like that." His face went to her ear.

"Right before I drank her blood." He whispered. Yuki's eyes widened as Rido's-no, Kaname's- fangs came to her neck, sharp and ready to pierce her neck. But something stopped him.

Yuki looked up and saw Kaname, sane again. His expression was horrified.

"I'm so sorry!" his voice was strained. Yuki reached out her hand.

"I won't let him harm you. I can at least promise you that." Kaname kissed Yuki's forehead.

"I promise I'll save you Kaname." Yuki said determinedly.

He smiled once more before his eyes changed color again.


	6. Chapter 6

"Won't you sit next to me, Zero?" Maria smiled. She patted the seat next to her. She looked so pitiful to Zero that he couldn't say no.

"Ah, it feels so good to finally be able to go outside." She smiled at him. She looked so much like a little girl, but she gave off more of a motherly feel.

"So, Zero. Why don't you tell me about your life _before_ you regained your memories?" Zero looked at her. Something inside him told her that he should tell her. The way he was thinking reminded him of Ichiru.

All the emotions came pouring out. The love that had bloomed when he forgot Yuki. The happiness he felt when he could be lighthearted. The love that he _still_ felt for Sayori.

"Sounds like true love, if you ask me." Maria's soft voice said. Zero looked at her. She giggled.

"You're probably wondering how a vampire who spent her life confined could now anything about love." She looked back at him and put her hand on his cheek.

"You and her will have your happy ending." Her hand dropped.

"One way or another." She fainted.

(*)

"Maria." A soft voice whispered. Maria looked up and saw a familiar flame-haired boy staring down at her. Her eyes widened.

"Akatsuki? What happened?" her voice was soft. He touched her cheek, but she moved away.

"Tch." He said. She turned away.

"You love Ruka. Not me. It's just an illusion." She said.

"Maria. How many times do I have to tell you? I do love you." his voice was firm.

"Truly." His tone softened. Maria's bottom lip quivered. She hid under her blanket in an attempt to hide the tear that slipped down her cheek. But Akatsuki wouldn't hear of it. He climbed onto her bed and positioned himself on top of her. He roughly tore the blanket off her.

"It's been two years." He said.

"Two freaking years, and you still haven't accepted my feelings. How long are you going to make me wait?" His tone was serious. Maria looked up at his calm face.

"I-"they were interrupted when Senri came into the room. He was surprised to see Maria and Akatsuki in the…..compromising position. He pointed at Akatsuki.

"It's not good to force yourself on sick people." And left the room, dazed.

(*)

"Zero, we brought someone for you." Zero looked to the side and saw….Sayori. A rush of emotions filled him. He wanted to embrace her and kiss her, but he knew he couldn't Rido might harm her, too.

"Stay away from me." He said coldly. No hurt came into Sayori's eyes. Zero turned in his heel and walked away. Sometimes love took sacrifices.


	7. Chapter 7

A pang of sadness pierced through Sayori's heart like an arrow. _Stop that_ she thought _Zero and Yuki are finally reunited. Why can't you just be happy for them?_ Even she herself didn't know the answer to this question.

"He's probably just nervous about seeing you again." Ruka assured her. She could only plaster on a fake smile and nod.

If only Zero knew what happened.

(*)

"Stupid me." Mumbled Zero to himself. If only he hadn't gotten her involved in all this vampire crap.

"Zero." Maria said behind him. She was…angry.

"Do you think running away will do anything?" she said. He turned around, surprised.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean that it probably pains Sayori to know that you're in pain, but now you go and yell at her and telling her you don't want to be near her?! What's wrong with you?!" She was huffing now.

"Maria?" Zero walked up to her. She fell into his arms.

"Don't…make the same mistake I did." She was unconscious.

"Maria!" Zero screamed as her slung her over his shoulder and hurried to the mansion.

(*)

Sayori stood in the distance, watching as her former lover carried another girl to the Kuran mansion. She felt so many emotions at once, but the one she felt the most was that… she wanted Zero to be happy. She wanted him to be happy with whoever she chose.

"I love you." she whispered.

(*)

"You must be irritated, having to save me so many times." Maria giggled. Zero was unresponsive. All he could think about was how much he wanted to be with Sayori. It was funny. A few years ago, he would've recoiled at the fact of helping a pureblood and falling in love with someone other than Yuki. It wasn't like he felt nothing for Yuki. She was the first girl he loved. She had helped him get through so much. But her heart belonged to another.

"Go to her, Zero." Maria said. Zero looked at her and she nodded.

He ran out of the room.

(*)

Sayori set her things on her bed and sat on top of it and sighed again and again. She figured that since she had seen Zero was fine, she had better head out the next day. Her planning was interrupted when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in." she called with her soft voice. Zero opened the door quietly. Sayori was surprised. He had said to stay away from him.

"What is it?" she asked softly. She got up and walked to him, putting her hand on his arm.

"Are you doing well?" He snapped. He could no longer contain his feelings for her. He pulled her into a tight embrace. She was shocked at first, but she gave in and hugged him back.

Without thinking, Zero put his hands on both sides of her face and pulled her into a kiss. Her eyes widened. Zero had never been so rough and demanding with her.

He ran his fingers through her hair and pushed her onto the bed. He looked down at her with distant eyes full of love.

Distant.

She closed her eyes and suppressed the urge she had to cry. She wanted to pound on his chest and demand that he love her and only her. But she didn't.

He hesitantly asked her.

"Can I?" his hands were visibly shaking. It brought a smile to her face to see his innocent side showing.

So she nodded and let him.


	8. Chapter 8

He woke up in the middle of the night with a start. Panicked, he sat up. What happened? He immediately calmed down when he saw the girl lying next to him. The events of the previous night came back to him as his cheeks tinted pink.

He had lost control. It was as simple as that. He let his feelings take control of him. Now the girl he loved was his, and only his. He was ashamed to know that it pleased him a bit.

He turned his neck sharply as he heard a knock on the window. It was Seiren. What did she want? He quickly threw on some clothes and walked to the door.

"What?" he said gruffly. Her eyes drifted to him.

"We must go." Her expression was more serious than usual.

"Where?" But inside, he knew the answer.

"To save Lord Kaname."

_Damn it._ He thought. Now was not the perfect time. But he _had_ come here to help Yuki.

"Just let me get ready." He hurried back inside and put on his "work clothes". Looking regretfully at Sayori, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you, Sayori." He whispered, a tear nearly escaping from his eye. Who knew if he'd ever see her again?

"I really did give you nothing." He said bitterly. She drearily opened her honey-colored eyes and smiled up at him. His eyes widened.

"But Zero," she said.

"It was sweet nothing."

Maria lay on her bed, wide awake. Her heart squeezed whenever she thought of Akatsuki. When would she learn? His love really _was_ an illusion. She had seen it happen.

Ruka had finally realized Akatsuki's feelings for her. It crushed her to break her friend's heart, so she cast a spell which manipulated his mind. It seemed cruel, but after she cast the spell, Akatsuki had become so much happier.

Maria saw a shadow cross her room.

"Who's there?" she asked fiercely.

"It's me." A deep voice said. She internally winced.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" she asked.

"I'm leaving to fight Rido, and I just wanted to say goodbye. You know..." his eyes drifted to her.

"In case we don't see each other again." What? The thought of Akatsuki dying… she just felt like crying out and screaming.

"Don't say that!" she yelled. She'd already lost Ichiru. She didn't want to lose Akatsuki…wait. Did that mean she loved Akatsuki? Tears brimmed her eyes. This wasn't right. She was supposed to guide Akatsuki back to Ruka.

"Maria." His voice was hard. She looked up at him.

"Why are you crying?" his tone softened. She couldn't take it any longer. She ran to him and put her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Don't die! Don't die like Ichiru! I know you're just under a spell, but maybe when you come back, we can actually be together! I love you and I want to be with you!" Tears pured out of her eyes like rain.

"I love you too, Maria." he put his own arms around her.

"I'm not under a spell. Well, not anymore. Ruka got rid of that for me a long time ago." She looked up at him.

"When she realized my feelings for you were real, she took it off." He bent down and put his nose on hers.

"So if I come back," his breath was warm.

"We can be together, right?" Maria nodded, her cheeks turning red. Akatsuki put his lips onto hers ever so slowly.

"Until then." And he was gone.

"Well, well, well." Rido chuckled.

"It seems like your _friends_ are coming to rescue you."


End file.
